


The ultimate seduction

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non è che l’abbia premeditato, non più di tanto almeno





	The ultimate seduction

Non è che l’abbia premeditato, non più di tanto almeno.

Quentin di base non è il suo tipo ma Eliot non ha potuto fare a meno di notarlo, fin dal suo primo giorno. All’inizio l’idea era semplicemente quella di stargli vicino, godere della sua compagnia e testare il terreno per scoprire se fosse aperto a nuove esperienza … insomma, al college sperimentano tutti.

Ha avuto bisogno dei suoi tempi, e delle magie giuste ma alla fine ha avuto successo, Eliot Waugh riuscirà sempre a portarsi a letto i giusti ragazzi, è un dato di fatto. E Quentin giusto lo è di sicuro, e non solo perché è un leader nato ma anche per altre indiscusse qualità.

Come in quel momento, con l’altro appoggiato alla parete e lui che gli ha abbassato i pantaloni e lo sta succhiando e leccando, sempre più a fondo, sempre più velocemente. Eliot ne ha avuti di cazzi, inutile negarlo perché per cercare la perfezione bisogna fare lunghe ed approfondite ricerche, ma quello di Quentin è di suo gusto, come le mani dell’altro che gli accarezzano i capelli, di solito non gli piace ma per Quentin può fare un’eccezione.

Quentin muove i fianchi sempre più velocemente ed Eliot porta le sue mani sulle natiche di Quentin, invitandolo a scopargli la bocca, per una volta può concedersi quello pensa. Quentin è così vicino all’orgasmo che ad Eliot viene un’idea, un’idea davvero divertente. Veloce si allontana da Quentin con un pop osceno per poi alzarsi e cercare le labbra di Quentin un bacio carico di passione e di promesse, in bocca ancora il sapore di Quentin.

Quentin risponde al bacio stringendolo a sé, il tempo di togliersi i pantaloni a sua volte ed Eliot torna a baciarlo, facendogli capire esattamente cosa si aspetta da lui, cosa desidera e soprattutto di cosa ha bisogno. È sicuro di essere il primo per Quentin, e probabilmente sarà anche l’unico ma in quel momento non ci pensa, non quando Quentin inverte le posizioni, forse sono troppo rumorosi, o forse no.

“In tasca “sussurra Eliot con voce piena di desiderio indicando le tasche della sua giacca, l’occorrente è sempre lì, non si sa mai dove lo porterà la notte ed è meglio essere preparati a tutto. Quentin annuisce con la testa impacciato prima di eseguire, se questa è la sua prima volta con un uomo, e lo è … per fortuna c’è lui si dice Eliot.

Fa cenno all’altro di prendere lubrificante e preservativo, a lui non importa se dà o riceve, l’importante per Eliot Waugh quando si tratta di sesso è scopare. Quantin all’inizio è impacciato ma per fortuna è una persona che si sa applicare pensa Eliot prima che le dita dell’altro gli sfiorino quel punto dentro di sé, ancora un po’ e verrebbe così, grazie alle dita di Quentin e se non avesse una reputazione non sarebbe un’idea così malvagia.

“Ora, scopami ora “ansima e l’altro obbedisce prima di entrare in lui con una sola spinta … non fa male come temeva ma non è nemmeno piacevole, il tempo di abituarsi e poi Eliot comincia ad ondeggiare il bacino facendogli capire esattamente cosa vuole, e Quentin non ha bisogno di parole. Si muove inesperto, quasi impacciato ma compensa con la passione e una certa tecnica. Si baciano il meno possibile ma questo non impedisce ad Eliot di gemere mentre si aggrappa alle spalle di Quentin.

Quentin d’altra parte dopo qualche incertezza porta la sua mano sul sesso di Eliot ed Eliot non sa cosa vuole, se spingersi verso quella mano calda che lo stimola o verso quel cazzo che si fa strada dentro di lui, sempre più a fondo, nel dubbio geme il nome dell’altro.

Per fortuna quella dolce tortura dura poco, poche altre spinte e uno o due tocchi, impacciati ma mirati, per farlo venire, e per sentire poi Quentin seguirlo svuotandosi dentro di lui.

Fin dal loro primo giorno Eliot ha cercato di sedurre Quentin, e ne è sicuramente valsa la pena.


End file.
